The invention relates to image processing and more specifically to a solid-state vision enhancement device for night and day vision enhancements.
Image intensifier devices are used to amplify low intensity light or convert non-visible light into readily viewable images. Known prior art image intensifier devices include image intensifier tubes.
Image intensifier tubes are commonly used in head-mounted devices that aid vision at night. Image intensifier tubes are analog devices that integrate the sensor, light amplifier, and display. In a modern Gen-III image intensifier tube, infrared energy impinges upon a photo cathode consisting of GaAs, resulting in the generation of electrons which are then emitted into a microchannel plate. The microchannel plate generates secondary electrons. The secondary electrons exit the microchannel plate and impinge upon a phosphor screen, where photons are produced to create an image. This technology is very mature, has good sensitivity, good spatial and temporal resolution, and low noise.
The present invention overcomes drawbacks with commonly used prior art image intensifier tubes by providing a vision enhancement capability useful during daytime as well as nighttime. The method and device of the invention combines a solid-state two-dimensional sensor array, emissive display, and multiple computers where each sensor pixel is connected to a display pixel by an intervening computer and computers are interconnected to form a massively parallel array. Peripheral computers and electronics provide additional data-processing capability and allow data to flow in and out of the system. The parallel computer array executes image-enhancement algorithms in real time to perform functions such as manipulating image intensity to enhance image contrast and edges, accentuating differences between camouflaged and natural objects, and manipulating spectral differences to aid image interpretation. These enhancements are accomplished by image-processing algorithms, which may be selected, changed, and adjusted by the user or the device itself based on analysis of the image and consideration of the specific visual task the user wishes to perform.